U.S. Pat. No. 2,743,552 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,383 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,712 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,551,743 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,987